the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur meets Arty
( It's not like he knew what he was doing, always hanging around the Society and peeking through windows to catch glimpses of the work done within. He'd seen crazy things - monsters, walls that changed at every available moment, and one time there was a rather loud gunshot sound - there, and it amazed him. One day someone left the door ajar, however, and, with a gaze glowing with curiosity and excitement, he sticks his head in the doorway, himself following after. And, of course, he didn't realize how rude and probably illegal it was. ) Hello? Anyone in here? ( His attention is quickly captured by the Leviathan overhead. ) Ooooo... Decipherer: Artemis had been lingering around the halls himself, and though he appears somewhat startled at the visitor, his gaze softens. "That's the Leviathan. No idea what it really is, but it's what everyone calls it." Arthur: ( He gives a small gasp, expression melting into one of understanding. ) ... Oh. Huh! Does it have a name-- wait, yes, you said Leviat- lev... Um.. That, yeah. Decipherer: Artemis lets out a good-humored snort, sauntering over. He seems far more at ease, now. "So, are you a new Lodger?" Arthur: Um.. What's a Lodger? Decipherer: He blinks, letting out a tiny laugh, "Do you know where you are?" Arthur: ( He scratches the nape of his neck. ) No? Decipherer: Artemis' brow furrows. "... The Society of Arcane Sciences?" Arthur: ( He stops, hands dropping to his sides. ) My memory's a bit.. um, off. Decipherer: Arthur • 6 months ago "... Oh. Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Do you have a name?" His tone softens. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the strangely dark fingertips, but he elects to say nothing. Arthur: Yes! My name's Arthur. Decipherer: "Just... Just Arthur?" Arthur: Well, yes... Is that a bad thing? Decipherer: "Well, no, it's just... concerning. Why don't you have anyone to help you with what you forget?" Arthur: ( His shrug is small. ) Well, I guess it's that I don't remember who can... Decipherer: ".. Oh.. Right." He clears his throat, and as the thought occurs, he asks, "Do you have somewhere to stay?" Arthur: Well, I hung around this pub for a bit.. The lady was very kind! ( His smile is warm, albeit lopsided. ) Her name was, uh.. Bella! But she's not around anymore, so, uh... Decipherer: "Oh! Well, that's good, I suppose, but what now?" Arthur: ( He merely shrugs. ) Decipherer: "Wh--... dear, d'you need a place to stay? My brother's.. out, right now," he says, voice endearing and soft. "I've got a bed, should you need one." Arthur: ( His eyes come alight with awe.) Do you really? Decipherer: Artemis tips his head back in a warm laugh. "Of course, hon. C'mon, I'll show you." He turns on a heel and strides for the stairs. Something about the man was friendly, and inviting, and though he had felt doubt on the offer, he felt required to help. It was his job to open his arms up to the people who needed it, correct? Arthur: Wait! ( He cries, eyes wide. ) Why-- I might not even remember you tomorrow! Why are you being so nice to me? Decipherer: Artemis stops, his smile softening. "I've always felt a need to help people. I don't know your story yet, but I firmly believe that you deserve an equal opportunity." Arthur: ( Arthur looks appalled. Was this man some kind of angel? ) I-U...uh, alright. Lead the way! Obtained From Loiterer!